Girl Meets: Caught
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: While Farkle's parents are away he invited Maya over to have some fun while Riley is out of town vistting family. While the two deided to have fun in the bedroom they ened up geting caught. Who caught thease two having fun and what will happen to the young teens? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway. This is requested by **GMW Lover 25**

* * *

Maya was grabbing the sheets under her as she moaned while her D cup breasts bounced. Her moans where soon muffled by making out with her lover Farkle. The two started to make out as he slid his nine inch dick in and out of her. It wasn't long until Maya squirted a fifth time of the day.

Maya still could not believe Farkle had a great body and a huge nine inch dick hidden by his preppy clothing. As they fucked away they where unaware of someone been watching them. The mystery person was turned on what they are seeing as their hand slid down their pants and rubbed themselves. This mystery person ended up getting undressed and hoped to join in.

Maya and Farkle heard a noise and looked at the doorway. Farkle smiled seeing his cousin and Maya seeing a big ten inch dick with a great body like Farkle's. Farkle forgot his cousin Michael was coming over. Without saying a word Michael came to Maya's face and soon she was sucking him. Now all three teens where moaning.

Maya sucked away on Michael's ten inch dick while Farkle fucked away with his nine inch dick. Maya's D cup breasts kept bouncing. It wasn't long until Maya squirted again. This caused Farkle to be on edge and soon he shot his load into Maya's pussy. Even after shooting his load into his girlfriend he was still hard. Spite still being hard he pulled his dick out as his cum leaked out of Maya's pussy.

As for Michael he wasted no time taking his dick out of Maya's mouth to eat her out that is still field up with his cousin's cum. Maya moaned away as Michael eat her out and he was enjoying the taste of Farkle's cum. Farkle smiled as he watched his cousin eating out his girlfriend and slowly started to jack off to the site. Farkle soon found himself on his knees sucking on Michael.

Michael's dick happened to be the first and only dick Farkle had ever sucked. The two cousins had messed around in the passed when Michael was the only one making cum at the time. Now here Farkle sucking Michael, while Michael is tasting Farkle's cum for the first time. Seeing her boyfriend sucking a boy's dick turned her on. So much so she squirted onto Michael.

Michael loved the taste of Maya's pussy juice and it is by far the best yet of all the girls he eat out at fifteen. He was also impressed for thirteen year old Maya can squirt more then any girl he had seen before. However Farkle and himself do have huge dicks for their age. Even when they first messed around at the ages of eight and ten they where above average. Even if that was an understatement.

Now here is Michael counting to eat out Maya while being sucked by Farkle. Michael soon felt a finger rubbing agents his ass and this caused Michael to moan even more. He was one of the few boys that enjoyed ass play. He even been pegged a few times, but the only real dick had been up his ass was Farkle's. He hoped that's going to happen next.

"Hey is it alright if I fuck you...um sorry did not get your name."

"Its Maya and yea go right ahead Farkle wont mind one bit. Isn't that right Farkle?"

"Yeah go ahead cous."

"Oh so this is a Minkus?"

"Yup Michael Minkus at your service."

"Ok now les talking more fucking."

Michael smiled and soon slid his dick inside Maya. He slid in with ease as Maya moaned and squirted. While Michael was fucking away Farkle was rimming him. Soon Farkle slid his dick into Michael's ass for not the first time. Even if it has been awhile before he fucked it. Just by Farkle fucking Michael caused Michael to go in even deeper into Maya.

Maya for one don't mind one bit as she kept moaning away and her D cup breasts bounced all from Michael's ten inch monster. Maya bet that Michael could also suck himself like Farkle could. Maya seeing Farkle's hidden talent was the first reason shes dating him. Soon enough Maya squirted again and this only was putting Michael on edge.

It also was because Farkle was fucking him. Michael remembered the first time Farkle fucked his ass. At that time Farkle only had a five inch dick at the age of nine. As for himself at the age of eleven he was at seven inches. The thoughts of their messing around and being in the middle of a sex sandwage caused Michael to shoot his load deep inside of Maya's pussy.

Once he pulled out Farkle pulled out and was back eating out his girlfriend and tasting Michael' cum. As Farkle was eating out Maya Michael went on his knees and sucked away on Farkle. Farkle moaned as Michael sucked away. Soon Farkle knew what was coming next when he felt Michael's fingers in his ass.

It wasn't long and when Farkle slid his dick into Maya's pussy and having Michael's dick slide into his ass. The three fucked away causing more moans in the room. Maya again was on edge and ended up squirting. Maya would squirt a few more times until Farkle was on edge and shoot his load into Maya's pussy. However they where not done yet.

Maya went on all fours and Farkle removed the butt plug and started rimming her. As Maya was being rimmed she was sucking away on Michael's dick. A few more licks and Farkle slid his dick into Maya's ass. After a few thrusts Michael slid his dick into Maya's ass as well. Maya really squirted this time. She just kept squirting with out stopping as the boys kept fucking away.

Maya's squirting only stopped when both boys finished shooting their loads into her ass. Michael was the first to pull out followed by Farkle. Once Farkle's dick slid out Michael wasted no time rimming out the combined cum. At this rate Maya was passed out. Once Michael was able to lick up all the cum he looked at Farkle and they smiled. Farkle then went on all fours and spread his ass.

Michael wasted no time sliding his ten inch dick back into Farkle's ass. The boys moaned while Maya was passed out. After a few thrusts into Farkle, Michael picked up Farkle and put him on the bed. The fucking began once more and even bent Farkle just enough so his cousin could suck himself. This turned on the older boy and it reminded him the first time that Farkle was able to suck himself.

Michael went faster and harder into Farkle as Farkle sucked away on himself. He wished that all the hot action that has been going on was being recorded. It was indeed Michael's lucky day as Farkle was in fact recoring the action from a few hidden cameras. Farkle had always recorded his sexual adventures in his room eather if it was with Maya or by himself.

Farkle for one was a naughty boy when his bedroom door is closed. Today he happen to forget to close it as it was just Maya and himself but is glad that he forgot as his ass was being pounded. Michael was on edge and instead of shooting his load in Farkle's ass he wanted Farkle to swallow it. Farkle did not mind one bit and gladly swallowed Michael's load.

After swallowing Michael's load Farkle found himself fucking his cousin as Michael was sucking himself. This turned on Farkle and fucked faster and harder into Michael. Farkle was too lost watching his couson suck himself that Farkle ended up shooting his load deep inside Michael's ass. What the two did not know was Maya was just resting and not passed out at all.

The two soon seen Maya opened her eyes and the boys smiled. They each sucked on a breast before both entering her pussy. Maya quickly squirted of having two dicks inside her once more. The boys wasted no time fucking Maya's pussy as it squirted. After awhile the boys where back on edge as Maya kept on squirting. Soon enough the Minkus cousins shot their loads deep indide Maya's pussy. This time all three passed out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
